Eggman's Test Subject
by MilesPrower2011
Summary: Eggman has managed to capture Sonette and is putting her through a range or trails and a test. What will happen to Sonette? Will she play Eggman's game or will she manage to escape – T to be safe
1. Test 1

Sonette the Hedgehog moans as she slowly opens her eyes and looks around. She has no idea where she is. She was in a forest, but she doesn't remember ending up here. She gasp in pain as she push herself up and saw a blood patch on her purple shirt. She pushes herself to her knees and life up her shirt to see a cut and sighs as she drops her shirt. She needed to find out where she is. She stands up and starts walking.

"Find her!" she heard a voice shout. She then saw Dr Eggman so she hides behind a tree as she saw a group of robots.

"Eggman." Sonette whispers as she remembers what happened. She was captured by Eggman and managed to escape. She was too weak to run home last night and she knocked herself out. Sonette sneaks back and heads off. She needed to get away. She came to a small cliff with a river below and sighs. She then saw a tree fallen over and smiles as runs over. She then climbs up and sighs as she starts crossing. She then slips and fall, grabbing the tree and Sonette sighs. She then tries to get up, but slips and falls into the river below. She fights as she tries to stay surface, but was pulled under. She fought as she gets to the surface and takes a deep breath. She then swims to the side and crawls out, crawling through the loose gravel. She then gets up and starts running, she didn't have time to rest. She ran and ran through the forest to find out where she is. She still has no idea. She then slides to a stop as Eggman appears in front of her in his Eggmobile.

"You can't run Sonette." Eggman tells her, showing her a device and Sonette looks at it confused. "I have a tracking chip on you, no matter where you go, I will find you." Eggman explains.

"What?" Sonette said as she walks back. "No." Sonette whispers as she remembers the needle. It's in her.

"That's right." Eggman said as a clamp grabs Sonette and lifts her up. Sonette didn't fight. "I'm impressed Sonette, the way you escape and how long you have lasted, is amazing. Now, let's see how you go in the next test." Eggman explains as Sonette was moved closer and he jabs a needle in her. Sonette gasp as she looks at the mad doctor shock. Then everything went black. She woke up in front of a stone fire place that was lit. Sonette moans as she sits up and looks around. The walls were red and the carpet was brown, there was a lounge, 2 armchairs and a coffee table set out behind her and that's was it. Sonette pushes herself up and place her hand where the cut is. She then felt something. She lifts her shirt to see her cut has been bandage.

'He patched me up, but why?' Sonette thought. She then saw a note on the table so she walks over to see it was address to her. Sonette grabs it and starts reading it. "Good luck trying to get out of this one rodent. I have every door lock so you use your skills to locate the keys or find another way to open them. I have your lock picks so you can reply on those like you did when you broke out of my cell. See you soon, Eggman." Sonette reads and sighs as she puts the note away. "I am not playing this game." Sonette said as she grabs a bobby pin as she walks to the door. She picks the lock and heads out into a hallway. Sonette made her way down the corridor, there were a range of doors on each side. She made it to the double door at the end and Sonette ties to open them. Lock. 'Of course, Eggman would lie about that.' Sonette thought as she looks at the key hole. 'Ok doc, you want me to play your game, then let's play.' Sonette thought as she walks to the first set of the door. One had the number 20 on it and the other had 19. Sonette picks the lock to room 20 and walks in. she was greeted by one of Eggman's robot which attacks her. Sonette jumps back, then spin dash the robot, destroying it. 'Too close.' Sonette thought, then saw a radio on the table.

"_I'm glad you made it Sonette, though you did cheat." Eggman said over the radio._ Sonette walks over and grabs it.

"Well you didn't leave me any rules to follow in the first place." Sonette said as she grabs the key with a tag with the number 17 on it.

"_I have a surprise for you in room 17, you better hurry." Eggman tells her._ Sonette puts the radio away and heads off to room 17. She unlocks it and walks in. She saw a Metal Sonic in a stasis pod. Sonette walks over and is eyes lit you, but they were blue. It was her Metal Sonic*****. Sonette opens the pod and grabs Metal Sonic.

"Sonette." Metal Sonic said and Sonette grabs the radio.

"You said you destroyed him months ago." Sonette said into the radio.

"_I lied. I have had this plan for a while Sonette. I want to see what you can do." Eggman explains._

"What's going on?" Metal Sonic asks.

"I don't know." Sonette replies as she looks around and found another key with a tag, this time having the number 7 on it. Sonette grabs it and looks at Metal Sonic. "Come on, we have to move." Sonette tells Metal Sonic who nods. They head off to find room 7.

"Eggman told me he had plans for me which is why he didn't take me apart." Metal Sonic said.

"I thought he did, I really did Metal." Sonette tells him.

"I'm sorry." Metal Sonic said. Sonette stops as she turns around and Metal Sonic stops right in front of her.

"Don't be sorry, you have nothing to be sorry for, but we have to keep moving." Sonette tells him. They went pass the room Sonette start in and Sonette sighs as she walks in. She looks around and found a key with a tag with the number 20 on it. Sonette chuckles, it was the first room was meant to go in. She walks out and looks at the door which has no number on it. "Strange." Sonette said.

"What is?" Metal Sonic asks.

"This door doesn't have a number, but all the others do." Sonette said as she looks at the door across has the number 11 on it. "Let's find room 7." Sonette then said as they start walking. They came to room 7 and Sonette unlocks it. She went to open it, but Metal Sonic grabs her.

"I'll go first." Metal Sonic said and Sonette nods as she walks back. Metal Sonic walks in and Sonette follows him to find the room empty. Sonette grabs the key and sighs as she saw the tag read 19.

"Screw this, we're out of here." Sonette said walking off and Metal Sonic follows her. They made it to the double doors.

"_Now Sonette, you know cheating is wrong." Eggman said._

"Kick it down." Sonette tells Metal Sonic who nods and kicks it down. They walk through and came to a stair case. They walk down and Sonette sighs.

"_You asked for it." Eggman said. _They made it to the bottom and Sonette opens the door to see they were in the middle on a snow area. Sonette shivers asshe walks back and looks at Metal Sonic. _"That's right, we are in the middle of Ice Cape Zone, you won't last long out there." Eggman tells her._ Sonette sighs as she grabs the radio.

"What do you want from me?" Sonette asks.

"_Go to room 19." Eggman replies._ Sonette sighs as she heads up with Metal Sonicbehind her. They went to room 19 and Sonette sighs. She saw a metal lab table in the middle of the room and a done above it.

"I'm not getting on that." Sonette tells him.

"_Oh, you are." Eggman said. _Sonette turns around to face Metal Sonic whose eyes turn red and he grabs Sonette, causing her to drop the radio. Metal Sonic drags Sonette to the table.

"Metal, stop!" Sonette pleads.

"_He's under my control now rodent." Eggman tells her. _Metal Sonic lifts Sonette onto the table and straps her down. Sonette didn't fight, she saw no point. Metal Sonic then stabs Sonette with a needle and she gasp in pain.

"What…" Sonette said as she got dizzy. "What was in that?" Sonette asks softly, then passes out. When she woke, she saw Eggman standing over her.

"Hello Sonette." Eggman said.

"Why are you standing over me?" Sonette asks softly.

"Waiting for you to wake up." Eggman said and Sonette notices she was lying on a hospital bed and she was wearing a hospital gown.

"What did you do to me?" Sonette asks with fear in her voice.

"Don't worry about what I did, worry about what I can do." Eggman tells her and Sonette looks at him. "With a push of a button, I can stop your heart." Eggman tells her and Sonette sits up, then sighs.

"What do I have to do for you to take it out?" Sonette asks.

"I want the Chaos Emeralds, I know Tails has all 7 of the stashed away. I also know you know where that is. Get them." Eggman explains as he walks back with a Sonette clothes that are folded up, with her shoes on top and a black watch. "Wear the watch and put the ear peace in. I will be able to speak to you." Eggman tells her. Sonette nods as she puts the ear peace in and watch on, then grabs her clothes. Eggman walks to the bench with his back to Sonette. Sonette gets dress and sighs. She then walks to Eggman who smiles.

"What if I can't get the emeralds?" Sonette asks.

"Don't ask question you don't want the answer to." Eggman replies. "Now go." Eggman tells her and Sonette runs off. The emeralds are below Tails workshop in his secrete room. Sonette walks into Tails' workshop in Mystic Ruins and heads down stairs. No one was home. She then stops and sighs, what was she doing? She then runs into the bathroom and takes her shirt off. She saw stiches down the middle of her chest.

"_I wasn't lying." Eggman said._

"Wait, you can see me." Sonette said as she puts her shirt on and looks around shock.

"_I have a hidden camera in your eye, I see what you see." Eggman replies._

"Perve." Sonette said walking off. She walks down stairs and sighs as she heads down to Tails' workshop. She found the secrete elevator and head down.

"_Cleaver." Eggman said._ Sonette sighs.

"Why am I here? Why are you putting me through these?" Sonette asks.

_"To see if you are the perfect test subject which you are. This is your first test, getting me those emeralds." Eggman explains._

"And before?" Sonette asks.

"_Trails." Eggman replies._ Sonette sighs as she walks to the desk. She saw a large box and grabs it, then opens it to see the Chaos Emeralds. _"Beautiful, aren't they." Eggman said._

"Yeah, they are." Sonette whispers as she closes the box and heads up. She walks out to see Miles 'Tails' Prower and Sonic the Hedgehog who both look at her shock.

"_Hurry back and don't say a word about me." Eggman tells her._

"Sonette." Sonic said. "Why do you have the emeralds?" Sonic then asks.

"I'm sorry Sonic." Sonette whispers with tears in her eyes, then runs off in a blur. She ran back to Eggman and hands the box over.

"Very good, my little subject." Eggman said as Metal Knuckles walks in. "Take her to the stasis room, she needs her rest." Eggman tell Metal Knuckles. Sonette sighs as she follows Metal Knuckles, then breaks down in tears. She was stuck with him.

'Sonic.' Sonette though, she wanted her big brother. They came to the stasis room and Sonette saw 5 pods lying in the middle, all empty. Sonette walks over to one and sighs as she takes her shoes off and gets in. Metal Knuckles walks to the panel next to the pod and the lid close. Sonette takes a deep breath and closes her eyes. Who knows what Eggman will put her through when she wakes up?

* * *

***Metal Sonic from my story 'Metal Brother' and Sonette claims him as hers***

* * *

**So yeah, that's it for this 1shot…poor Sonette, trapped in Eggman's web and no way out, again…anyway, like always, this is MilesPrower2011 saying thank you and goodbye**


	2. Test 2

Sonette moans as she slowly opens her eyes to see Eggman standing over her. She sighs, she felt so weak.

"Good morning hedgehog." Eggman said smiling. Sonette moans as she clings to the side as she sits up.

"I feel so weak." Sonette whispers.

"Side effects, you'll be fine." Eggman tells her. Sonette saw Metal Sonic and smiles, his eyes were blue. Metal Sonic puts his arms out.

"Come on." Metal Sonic said and Sonette reaches out and grabs him. Metal Sonic lifts hr out of the stasis pod and Sonette sighs. Metal Sonic sits her down and Sonette goes to drop, but Metal Sonic grabs her.

"Some side effects." Sonette said. She manages to get her shoes on while Metal Sonic holds her up.

"Don't be such a baby." Eggman said walking off and Sonette sighs.

"I got you." Metal Sonic said.

"How long was I in that for?" Sonette asks.

"2 months." Metal Sonic replies.

"And Sonic?" Sonette asks softly.

"He came, but he didn't find you. This room was sealed from the inside and Metal Knuckles watch over you." Metal Sonic explains.

"_Stop talking and get to the control room." Eggman said in Sonette's ear peace._

"We're coming." Sonette said. "Control room." Sonette tells Metal Sonic who nods. They took it slow, once in the control room, they walk up to Eggman.

"Still feeling weak are we?" Eggman said.

"I need time to get my strength back." Sonette tells him.

"I'm sending you home, in a way. You will tell the others about the devise in your heart, but tell them I have taken it out. Keep your watch and ear peace in so I can have contact with you and I'll be able to see everything through your eye camera." Eggman tells her.

"Great, no having sex then." Sonette said crossing her arms and Eggman looks at her. "Don't worry, I won't tell anyone." Sonette tells him and sighs.

"Such a loyal subject." Eggman said smiling.

"Be loyal or die, some choices you have given me." Sonette said.

"Take her to a cell, Sonic and the others are coming." Eggman said walking off. Metal Sonic throws Sonette over his shoulder and takes her to a cell. Metal Sonic lies Sonette down gently and Sonette smiles as Metal Sonic walks out Sonette rolls onto her side so she was facing the front of the cell and close her eyes. She was so tired.

"Sonette!" a voice call and Sonette sighs as she rolls over. She then heard a loud thud.

"Go away." Sonette whines. She was then grabbed and pulled onto her back so she opens her eyes to see Sonic kneeling over her. "Sonic." Sonette whispers.

"I got you sis." Sonic said, picking her up bridal style. Sonette then saw Knuckles the Echidna and Tails.

"He made me do it, he had a devices in my heart and said if I didn't get the emeralds, he would kill me." Sonette whispers.

"It's ok, let's get you home." Sonic said as they start running. They made it to the Tornado. Sonic jumps on the wing with Sonette. He then lets Sonette stand and Sonette leans on Sonic for support. She was still too weak to stand by herself. "I got you." Sonic whispers. They made it to Mystic Ruins. Sonic picks up Sonette and jumps down. He then sits her on Tails' bench as Tails and Knuckles walks over.

"You said something about a devices in your heart, is it still there?" Tails asks.

"No, the emeralds for the devices being removed. Though he kept me in a stasis pod for the last 2 months." Sonette explains.

"_Easy rodent." Eggman said._

"It's over now Sonette." Sonic said and Sonette nods. "And don't worry, the Chaos Emeralds are safe."

"_Find those emeralds." Eggman tells them._

"That's good." Sonette said. "Can I go for a shower?" Sonette asks.

"Yeah." Sonic replies. Sonette stands up and sighs as she slowly walks up stairs.

"_Don't take the watch off, it's water resistant." Eggman tells her._ Sonette walks into hers and Sonic room, grabs some clothes and jumps into a hot shower. _"You need to find those emeralds." Eggman tells her._

"How?" Sonette asks. "Sonic won't tell me, he doesn't trust me. I know that for a fact." Sonette explains.

"_Earn it." Eggman said._

"It's going to take time." Sonette tells him.

"_Plenty of time to finish my plan." Eggman said. "Now get back to work."_

"Fine." Sonette said. After the shower, Sonette got dress, now wearing a lose grey shirt with the sleeves off her shoulders, jeans, a brown belt and black gloves. Sonette then walks to her room and puts socks and her black and white sneakers on. She then walks down stairs. She then saw Sonic walk up stairs and smiles.

"Hey sis." Sonic greets and Sonette gives him a hug. "What's wrong?" Sonic asks.

"I wanted to tell you so badly." Sonette whispers.

"Don't worry, Eggman can't hurt you anymore." Sonic tells her and Sonette sighs.

"_Oh how wrong he is." Eggman said._

"I love you Sonic." Sonette said.

"I love you too." Sonic said. As the days went on, Sonette found out where the Chaos Emeralds are hidden and slowly have been taking them to Eggman. Eggman said his plan is almost ready, she's a little scared. She has a feeling Sonic and the others know she's behind the missing emeralds, but what can she do? She has to obey Eggman or she will die. She was getting ready to head out for the last emerald. It's has been 4 days now and she knows today is her last day here. She was out and heads down stairs, but stops when she heard Sonic's voice.

"Sonette can't be working with Eggman, she wouldn't, couldn't." Sonic said and Sonette peeps into the lounge room to see him with Tails, Knuckles, Amy Rose and Teagan Fox.

"She has been acting different for the last 4 days." Teagan tells him.

"And I have heard her talking to herself." Amy adds. "A couple of time, I heard her say yes doc."

"No, she wouldn't do this." Sonic said and Sonette hides behind the wall.

"I saw you Sonette." Teagan said.

'Crap.' Sonette thought.

"_Remember, if they find out this is true, you are as good as dead." Eggman tells her._

"Come on Sonette." Sonic tells her and Sonette sighs as she walks around.

"Hi." Sonette whispers.

"Are you Sonette? Are you working with Eggman? Are you giving him the Chaos Emeralds?" Sonic asks.

"No." Sonette replies.

"I'm sorry Sonette, but we can't believe you." Sonic said. Sonette then runs off in a blur and got the last Chaos Emerald. She then ran and gave it to Eggman.

"Such a good hedgehog." Eggman said.

"Let me go." Sonette whispers.

"Oh I don't think so." Eggman said as he hands the Chaos Emerald to Metal Sonic who walks off.

"The X-Tornado is on its way." Metal Knuckles said.

"Will I ever be free?" Sonette asks.

"No." Eggman replies and Sonette sighs as Sonic, Tails, Knuckles, Amy and Teagan walks in.

"Sonette!" Sonic shouts and Sonette lets her ears fold flat and her tail drop.

"Take her away." Eggman tells Metal Knuckles.

"I don't think so." Sonic said running over and spin dash Metal Knuckles. Sonette walks back, tripping over and lands with a grunt. Sonette looks back at Eggman who was gone and sighs.

'Is he going to kill me?' Sonette thought.

"_Don't worry Sonette, I'm not going to kill you. You may tell them the truth and tell if they try to remove it, I will kill you." Eggman tells her._

"Sonette." Knuckles said walking over and Sonette crawls away from him. Knuckles grabs her and throws her over his shoulder. Sonette sighs. They made it back to Mystic Ruins and Sonette was sat on Tails' desk. Her wrist were then tied together and her ankles. Sonette sighs.

"Why?" Sonic asks.

"I had no choices." Sonette replies.

"No, you always get a choice." Sonic tells her.

"Sonic, Eggman can hear everything we say, see everything I see and I can hear him, whenever he want to speak to me." Sonette tells him. "And he can kill me with a push of a button." Sonette adds.

"What?" Teagan said shock.

"The devices." Tails said.

"It's still in me." Sonette whispers. "And Eggman said if you try to take it out, he will kill me." Sonette tells them. "So no Sonic, I didn't get a choice." Sonette tells him. Tails walks over and saw the small devices in Sonette's ear. He goes to take it out, but Sonette moves back, freaking out. "Don't touch that." Sonette tells him.

"What is it?" Sonic asks.

"Something in Sonette's ear." Tails replies.

"It's how Eggman talk to me." Sonette explains.

"_Don't give too much away." Eggman said._

"Look, you need to let me go." Sonette tells him.

"Not going to happen." Sonic said and Sonette sighs.

"_Don't worry Sonette, I need you alive for more tests." Eggman tells her._

"Why? Why don't you let me go?" Sonette asks Sonic.

"Because it is too dangerous." Sonic replies and Sonette sighs. "Take her down to the cell." Sonic then said walking off. Sonette was thrown over Knuckles shoulder and they headed down to the secret room. Sonette was then sat down on a bed and she looks around, she was in a small room with a bed and a toilet.

"We built this room just in case it was needed." Tails said as Knuckles cut Sonette free.

"No, please, don't leave me in here." Sonette pleads and Tails sighs as he walks out. "Knuckles." Sonette said grabbing his arm. Knuckles sighs as he kiss Sonette on the cheek.

"I'm sorry." Knuckles said walking out and the door was closed. Sonette ran to it and start hitting it.

"Come on boys! Let me out! Please!" Sonette pleads with tears in her eyes. "Sonic!" Sonette then shouts as she stops and breaks down in tears.

"_Look like you are in a tight spot." Eggman said._

"This is all your fault." Sonette cries as she drops.

"_Cry all you want hedgehog, but you are truly alone." Eggman said._

'Sonic.' Sonette thought as she curls up into a ball. 'Why Sonic, why do this to me?' Sonette thought, she wanted out, she wanted things to go back to normal before Eggman got to her.

"_Oh and by the way Sonette, you passed your second test." Eggman tells her._

"Good for me." Sonette said through tears. "Now I'm stuck in this small room because of you." Sonette adds.

"_Have fun." Eggman said._ Sonette closes her eyes and sighs, someone will come for her and let her go, she knows it, someone has too.


	3. The Final Test

3 weeks has passed and Sonette was still in that small cell. Knuckles and Tails have been the only people who has come down to see her. Sonic hasn't. Sonette sighs, Eggman has been bugging her, picking on her. Sonette has hand enough. She's as good as dead. She wanted out of this cell. She was lying on her bed, lost in her thoughts. Then the cell open and Knuckles walks in.

"Hey." Knuckles said and Sonette sighs as she rolls over so her back was to Knuckles. "I'm sorry." Knuckles said.

"Why are you doing this to me?" Sonette asks.

"It's for your safety." Knuckles tells her. Sonette sighs as she stands up and face him.

"My safety, Eggman can still kill me!" Sonette shouts.

"Sonette, please." Knuckles pleads and Sonette push him.

"If you cared about me, you would let me go." Sonette tells him and Knuckles sighs. "Eggman is my only chance for me to be free." Sonette adds.

"If I let you go, Sonic will kill me." Knuckles tells her as he turns his back to her.

"I love you Knuckles." Sonette said, then wraps her arms Knuckles' neck. Knuckles panics as he tries to get her off him, but slowly falls unconscious. Sonette runs off and heads upstairs. No one was around.

"_Finally escaping are we." Eggman said. "I'm in Lava Reef Zone."_

"I'm on my way." Sonette said, then runs off in a blur. She made it to the base and Eggman smiles as Sonette walks over.

"I'm glad you made it." Eggman said.

"What do I have to do for you to get this thing out of me?" Sonette asks.

"A lot of work, I have the 7 Chaos Emeralds, I need your help using them." Eggman tells her.

"I don't know how to." Sonette tells him. "Sonic and I, we never got that far in training." Sonette adds.

"Training?" Eggman said.

"Yeah, training." Sonette tell him.

"Follow me." Eggman said walking off and Sonette sighs as she follows him. They came to a set of doors and Sonette saw the 7 Chaos Emeralds by them. "Grab the emeralds." Eggman tells her. Sonette walks over and picks them up, putting them away.

"What now?" Sonette asks.

"Did Sonic teach you to transform into your super form?" Eggman asks.

"Kinder, I have trouble." Sonette replies.

"Close your eyes." Eggman said and Sonette closes her eyes. "Now, what did Sonic say to you?" Eggman asks. "Don't say, think." Eggman quickly said. He was then blinded by a bright light. When it disappear, he chuckles as he looks at Super Sonette. Super Sonette opens her eyes and pulls her hair over her shoulder, then smiles.

"It worked." Super Sonette whispers.

"Now, let's see how strong you really are." Eggman said walking to the doors and open them. Super Sonette saw a large round room and walks in. Another test, but she might like this one. Sonic has been going to teach her more about her super form, but never got around to it. Now she can find out what she can truly do without Sonic.

"Ok Eggman, I'm ready!" Super Sonette shouts.

"_First wave." Eggman said in her ear peace._

"Oh I'm ready." Super Sonette said as the robots came in. Super Sonette destroyed the robots without a problem.

"_Here comes the second wave." Eggman tells her._

"Bring it on!" Super Sonette shouts as more robots came in. Super Sonette chuckles as she takes them out. "Come on Eggman, bigger, harder!" Super Sonette shouts.

"_You asked for it Sonette." Eggman said._

'He called me by my name.' Super Sonette thought. Then a larger robot dropped in through the ceiling. It moved and 2 more dropped down. "Alright." Super Sonette said flying up.

"_Good luck." Eggman said._

"Bring it on." Super Sonette said smiling. She goes straight through one of them which dropped to the ground. One then punches her into a wall. Super Sonette moans, then quickly flies up. They then started shooting missiles at her and Super Sonette doges them as she flies to them, taking them out.

"_Good, very good." Eggman said._ Super Sonette lands in the middle of the room, panting. _"Ready for more." Eggman said._ Super Sonette looks over as Metal Knuckles walks in with a large group of robots.

"You." Super Sonette said.

"_The robot that used to beat into you, take him out." Eggman tells her. _Super Sonette chuckles as she runs up to Metal Knuckles and punches him.

"Weak." Metal Knuckles said. Super Sonette walks up to him, Metal Knuckles goes to hit her, but Super Sonette grabs his hand, then rips his arm off.

"_Finish him!" Eggman shouts._ Super Sonette rips his head off and stomps on it, smashing it. She then takes out the other robots. _"Sonette, Sonette, Sonette, and to think, Sonic was holding you back." Eggman said._

"He did." Super Sonette whispers. She then looks up as Eggman walks in clapping.

"What a show it was and there is still so much to teach you." Eggman said walking up to Super Sonette who looks away.

"Why are you doing this?" Super Sonette asks.

"All part of the tests." Eggman replies. Super Sonette looks at him and sighs. "And you passed." Eggman adds.

"What do I do now?" Super Sonette asks.

"Sonic, Tails and Knuckles are on their way so I will have to take care of them. You stay here, I have robots lined up for you. You may have passed, but you have a bit to learn." Eggman explains.

"Yes Dr Eggman." Super Sonette said and Eggman smiles.

"Good, I'll be back." Eggman said walking out and Super Sonette sighs as robots came in.

"Alright, let's play." Super Sonette said. Super Sonette kept destroying the robots as the came in. After a while, they stop coming in. Super Sonette sighs as she looks around confused. "Eggman. Super Sonette said. Then the doors open and she saw Sonic, Tails and Knuckles. "What do you want?" Super Sonette asks walking back.

"You're coming back with us." Sonic tells her.

"No way." Super Sonette said jumping back and flies up.

"Sonette." Sonic said.

"No, all you are going to do is lock me in that small room." Super Sonette said.

"_Look up Sonette." Eggman said._ Super Sonette looks up and smiles, seeing the trap door open.

"Got to go." Super Sonette said as she flies up and the trap door closes once she was through. Super Sonette sighs as she lands and walks to the door which open. She then saw Metal Sonic and Eggman. Super Sonette sighs as she closes her eyes and Eggman was blinded by a bright light. He then saw Sonette was back to normal.

"Come on." Eggman said walking off and Sonette follows him. She let her ears fold flat and tail drop. "What is it hedgehog?" Eggman asks.

"Nothing." Sonette replies, Eggman wouldn't care.

"Keep up." Eggman tells her.

"Stop right there!" they heard Sonic shout. Sonette stops and turns around.

"This won't take long." Sonette tells Eggman who walks off.

"How could you Sonette?" Sonic asks.

"How could you leave me to die?" Sonette asks and Sonic looks at her confused. "You are a liar Sonic, a coward behind a big ego." Sonette tells him.

"Am not." Sonic snaps.

"Really, then why didn't you see me when I was locked in that cell? Why didn't you keep your promise with my training? Why do you always bring up my history, even though you have promised you would leave it in the past? Why do you always hurt me?" Sonette asks and Sonic sighs, he couldn't answer any of them. "Why do you lie to me when you say you love me, you care about me?" Sonette then asks.

"I do care about you and love you, you're my family." Sonic said as he walks up to Sonette.

"When why couldn't you answer my questions?" Sonette asks.

"I don't know." Sonic replies. Sonette goes to walk off, but Sonic grabs her and pulls her back.

"Let me go." Sonette tells him.

"No." Sonic said. "I won't let Eggman hurt you."

"You're too late." Sonette whispers.

"I hope you can forgive me." Sonic then said and Sonette looks at him confused. Sonic then knocks Sonette out cold. When Sonette woke, she was in the cell, strapped to the bed.

"No." Sonette whispers. Then Sonic walks in and walks over. "Why?" Sonette asks with tears in her eyes.

"Because we have a way to save you, Eggman can't hurt you here. We have a field blocking his single. We have taken the ear peace out and the watch off.

"He has a camera in my eye." Sonette tells him and Sonic looks at her shock. "He saw everything I have done, which is why I said no mirrors." Sonette explains.

"I'm going to free you." Sonic tells her as Tails walks in. "Tails, there is a small camera in Sonette's eye." Sonic tells him.

"I'm picking it up now, I think I can get it out." Tails said walking over.

"I rather you now while I'm awake." Sonette tells him.

"Sorry Sonette, this is the only time I have." Tails said walking over and Sonette sighs. Tails sighs as he gets the camera which was in Sonette's tear ducts. "Got them." Tails said, destroying them.

"Now her heart." Sonic said.

"Crystal is on her way with Dr Quack." Tails tells him.

"Wait, you are going to cut me open here." Sonette said shock.

"Sorry sis." Sonic said as Crystal the Rabbit, Oscar the Chao and Dr Quack walks in.

"We need to move her." Crystal said walking over and pulls out a needle.

"Please, don't." Sonette pleads.

"It's going to be ok, I promise." Crystal said as she injects Sonette who looks at Sonic as she got dizzy.

"You are in great hands." Sonic said. Then everything went black. When she woke, she was in hers and Sonic's room. Sonette moans as she saw Knuckles sitting in a chair next to the bed. Knuckles smiles.

"Hey." Knuckles said standing up and sits on the bed.

"Did they get it?" Sonette asks.

"Yeah, you are free." Knuckles tells her. Sonette moans as she sits up. "Careful." Knuckles tells her.

"It's fine." Sonette whispers.

"Listen, about what you said before you escape." Knuckles said. Sonette then kiss him, wrapping her arms around his neck and Knuckles wraps his arms around her.

"I love you, I never stop loving you." Sonette whispers. Sonette then saw Sonic who chuckles as Knuckles looks over.

"I'll come back later." Sonic said walking out and Sonette chuckles as she lies down and Knuckles hovers over her.

"You just had heart surgery, you need to rest." Knuckles tells her as moves back.

"I know." Sonette whispers as she rolls onto her side, facing Knuckles who sits down in the chair.

"Rest, I'll be right here." Knuckles tells her.

"Promise." Sonette whispers.

"I promise, now rest." Knuckles said and Sonette closes her eyes. She was free.

* * *

**Sonette is finally free from Eggman and finally gets the one she loved back…just a small 3 part story…like always, this is MilesPrower2011 saying thank you and goodbye**


End file.
